Computing devices may employ peripheral devices to aid a user in interacting with the computing device. An example of this is an alternate input device, such as a stylus, that may be used to aid a user in interacting with touchscreen and other functionality of the computing device. A user, for instance, may utilize the stylus to draw on a surface of the touchscreen to make annotations, notes, and other indicia.
Conventional techniques utilized to store the stylus, however, could be problematic in a number of different ways. For example, use of an internal slot to store and retain the stylus through friction or through a push-push type mechanism may create a problem where extra space and parts are required inside the device. This may also cause an increase in the complexity of the device, overall size of the device which may be undesirable for mobile configurations, and may therefore hinder the user's experience with the device.
In another example, use of a lanyard and a pen cap may operate somewhat as an uncontrolled appendage and therefore get caught on other objects, pen caps tend to let the pen fall out due to limitations of a retention force that may be used, and so on. Consequently, a user may choose to forgo use of this additional functionality supported by the peripheral device due to these complications.